There's Only One Thing I Can Think About
by sydneysiderbrittatheart
Summary: Bernie and Serena story following their kiss in S19xE07 "The Kill List". Rated M for later chapters. A story about what happens between the scenes on the show and much more.


**Hiya, I have been reading everyone's amazing stories over the last few months following this incredible story line of Bernie's and Serena's and absolutely loving all you amazing writing. I couldn't get this story out of my head, and I'm sure you all feeling the same way as me, so I thought i'd share it, why not hey? I am shiockingly bad at writing, this is the first thing I have ever written, so I'm sorry if it is terrible. There will be another update shortly i am a few chapters ahead, so just have to edit them and post when i get the chance. I am about to start a new job next week, so it will be tough to update as often as i would i like, but will try my best to anyhow :), also i live in Sydney so my updates will be at very off times to most of you ha ha ha sorry. I would love any feedback that you guys give so please feel free to drop me a line and most importantly, please enjoy a bit more Berena to fill the time between the next episode :).**

Is this real? Is this really happening? The ex army doctor, now trauma surgeon of Holby City on AAU, found herself in the arms of the woman she had thought about for the last 6 months. Serena Campbell, a beautiful, intelligent, funny, witty, stubborn, forthright, kind, warm, mother, Aunty, friend and talented surgeon to many in Holby City and the wider community. Why had she been so stupid to walk away like she did 3 months ago? Why had she broken Serena's heart and her own in doing so? She stared into the other woman's eyes contemplating her poor behaviour over the last few months when serena broke the silence

" where did you trail off to just now?"

Bernie replied croakily

"I'm sorry, i just can't believe how lucky I am to be the person to wrap you in my arms and kiss you. I know i have already apologised Serena, but I really am so incredibly sorry for treating you like I did. You opened up to me and told me how you felt and I was a coward for running like I did. I promise you Serena, I won't ever leave like that again, and I will always strive to treat you as you deserve and always remind you of what you mean to me, because I truly do love you with all my heart Serena Campbell!"

As the words came out of her mouth, Bernie reminded herself, she had never opened up to anyone about how she felt before, how she has been to scared and frightened to allow herself to feel this way about anyone before Serena came along and changed all of that, changed everything, changed her. But looking into Serena's eyes and holding her in her arms, she finally felt brave enough.

A small smile spread across Serena's face as she wrapped her arms tighter around Bernie's waist and pulled her in closer again, she drew her eyes deeper into Bernie's deep beautiful brown eyes as she said

"Bernie, I am head over heals in love with you, more than I could ever express and I too will try my best to make you feel my love for you every day that you will allow me to, and to remind you, just what your staying here, with me, means, you truely have quickly become a major part of my world Major!"

And with that Serena leaned in to kiss the woman before her, with her left hand around Bernie's waist, she pulled her closer to feel her perfect body pressed against hers, her right hand wove itself between her messy blonde curls and clung onto her neck as if to never let go.

The kiss grew deeper with passion between the two women with every second growing more urgent between the them. Bursting with desire Bernie couldn't help but moan, craving more, wanting more of her, her Serena that was offering herself to Bernie after all this time. Pulling Serena tighter to herself at the small of her back, her knee coming between Serena's, inching them apart, only then to be jolted out of her skin by an alarm coming from Serena's phone.

Catching her breath Serena said

"oh god, i'm so sorry. Its a timer to remind me that I need to leave in the next five minutes to get Jason to game night at Billie's tonight by 5:30."

Exhausted from the incessant kissing that just took place with the beautiful trauma surgeon, Serena rested her forehead against Bernie's. Fighting for breath she puckered up the courage to ask

"Dinner tonight? My place?"

Both woman broke out in a laugh as Serena Tried to correct herself

"what I meant to say was, would you like to join me tonight for dinner? At my place, i can cook ... something" she said through a giggle "say around 6:30? I'll see if i can ask Karen, Billie's mum if she wouldn't mind having jason stay for the night!"

Immediately as the words came out of her mouth, Serena started turning red, very red. Feeling the need to explain herself, what she had meant she very quickly stated

"not, not that I'm implying that we, we should ... would ... um ... or, or that you would, would want to ... um ..."

Bernie holding back a laugh that threatened to burst out of her any second, watched the woman before her try frantically to explain herself. She butted in to save the woman any more blushes that were imminent at this point

"Serena ... I would love to join you for dinner tonight. Absolutely anything you cook, I will enjoy because you made it and it means i get to be with you. But um just checking was it 6:30? At your place?"

She said in joke as Serena lightly hit her arm in return laughing. Bernie then planted a soft delicate kiss upon Serena's lips and once again wrapped her arms around the vascular surgeon losing herself in the soft lips that belonged to her.

The kisses threatening to turn into the fervent kissing as before, when there was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Aunty Serena, Its not 5pm, that means it's time to leave if i am to make it to Billie's house on time for game night. Have you finished kissing Bernie yet?"

The women stood before each other, still in one another's arms, looking deeply into each others eyes, not wanting to break apart, not wanting to feel cold air replace the warmth of the other woman.

'Knock, Knock'

"Aunty Serena? Are you there?"

Hastily, Serena replied knowing the repercussions of breaking routine with her nephew

"yes, Yes Jason I am aware of that, I'm, I'm coming now!"

Reluctantly she pulled away out of the warm of Bernie's embrace, quickly gathered up her belongings to take home, slinging her bag over her shoulder, her coat and her scarf over her arm and picking up her gloves and hat in the other hand, she steps over to the trauma surgeon , kissed her on the cheek and said

"I'll see you at my place ... I can hardly wait." And before she opens the door to leave turns once more to Bernie and says

"honestly, i miss you already."


End file.
